Brony Wiki:Zgłoszenia - Archiwum Lipiec 2014
|-|Celestia AgnessAngel 300px Chciałabym zgłosić ten obrazek do galerii Celestii i Luny. 11:03, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|''Tablica wiadomości]] 10:08, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 17:34, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:26, lip 10, 2014 (UTC) |-|Luna AgnessAngel 300px Chciałabym zgłosić ten obrazek do galerii Celestii i Luny. 11:03, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 10:08, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 17:34, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:26, lip 10, 2014 (UTC) |-|Cadance Lenaa 200px| Well, why not? ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 12:22, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja : Tak, tak moje marzenia jednak się spełniają! 14:23, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Do usług :P xd ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 12:27, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za 14:23, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 13:30, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 14:53, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) |-|Fluttershy Zosia-77 250px Portret Fluttershy. Rysowałam na tablecie, przez 2 godziny. :Zosia-77 (tabliczka czekolady) 14:34, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 14:57, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) # Za 17:14, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|''Tablica wiadomości]] 17:16, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Nikita2004 250px Bardzo się do tego przyłożyłam i rysowałam to 2 tygodnie Nikita2004 (dyskusja) 17:05, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Jak na tyle czasu to oczy wyglądają dość kiepsko,ale znając Twoje poprzednie obrazki widać, że się starałaś. Dodam też, że nie dałaś licencji ani kategorii do pliku, ale zrobiłam to już za Ciebie(dziś mam dobry dzień). 20:24, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Mimo wszystko jestem za. 20:25, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 18:30, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 18:33, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 20:55, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Nataniella 250px Zgłaszam rysunek przedstawiający Fluttershy do galerii dla niej. Nata (dyskusja) 23:41, 21 lip, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za 08:29, 22 lip, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:07, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) #Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 13:57, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) # 250px Zgłaszam również ten rysunek przedstawiający Fluttershy w wersji chibi do jej galerii. Nata (dyskusja) 17:14, 23 lip, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za 21:33, 23 lip, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:07, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) #Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 13:57, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) # |-|Rainbow Amiiś :3 250px Zgłaszam do galerii rysunek Rainbow Dash. W 100% rysowany przeze mnie. Bez kreatorów, baz itp. Rysowałam to od wczoraj :) [[User:Amiiś_:3|'Ami :3']] [[Message_Wall:Amiiś_:3|'Dyskusja']] • • 20:33, lip 23, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:07, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw 14:30, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 14:15, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Jak już kiedyś pisałam, Twoje prace na kartce były naprawdę ładne, ale digitale niestety nie zachwycają, mnie się nie podoba. Brak konturów powoduje,że miejscami kucyk wygląda jak plama farby, cieniowanie nie jest najlepsze, brak zaznaczenia nozdrzy, w oku kontur kończy się tak,że wygląda jakby miało się wylać na twarz. Trzeba się zdecydować albo dajemy kontur, albo nie. Cała głowa kucyka ma dziwną budowę, zastosowane cieniowanie miast ukazywać wypukłość pyszczka, nadaje mu efekt wklęsłości. Wygląda to tak jak u gumowej zabawki, gdy wciśniemy jej pyszczek do wnętrza, głównie przez to, że ciemniejszy kolor nie jest użyty od samego brzegu pyszczka tylko okala go jeszcze jaśniejsza przestrzeń, która wydaję się być bliżej oglądającego. 06:52, lip 24, 2014 (UTC) : A ja będę za. Przyznaję że digitale Ami nie są najlepsze i rzeczywiście tradycyjne prace wychodzą jej o niebo lepiej, ale dziewczyna stara się rozwijać jednak w tym kierunku i nie chcę jej zniechęcać bo drobną poprawę widać. Rysowanie bez konturów wymaga znajomości rozkładu cieni dlatego na miejscu Ami nie brałabym się za na tym poziomie, poczekała raczej na rozwój umiejętności. Niemniej jednak nie jest tak źle jak pisze Agness, boli mnie tylko widoczna różnica w stylu między oczami a resztą kucyka, ale jestem w stanie to przeboleć. Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:07, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Może dla Ciebie nie jest, ale dla mnie jest, możesz mieć inne zdanie , ale nie pisz, iż moje jest błędne, gdyż ocenę obrazów każdy może mieć własną. Napisanie, zaś nie jest tak źle bez dodania, że w Twoich oczach nie jest tak źle sugeruje, iż ogólnie nie jest tak źle, a ani ja, ani Ty nie możemy pisać za ogół, możemy wyrazić tylko swoje zdanie. Ja napisałam, że mnie się nie podoba i w następnych zdaniach opisywałam co mnie się nie podoba i mimo , iż twierdzisz, że nie jest tak jak pisze, to mnie dalej się nie podoba. 14:27, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oj Agness, czepiasz się. Naprawdę nie jest tak źle - te rozpuszczone kontury mają swój urok. Poza tym, bywały gorsze prace. Miękka Lena ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 12:48, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Agness się nie czepia, moim zdaniem ma pełną rację. Praca wygląda (żeby nikt się nie czepiał:moim zdaniem) źle i nic na to nie poradzimy. Również nie chcę zniechęcać Ali, ale przepuszczanie dla zachęty nie wchodzi w grę. Nie wolno brac się za cieniowane prace bez konturu jeśli nawet z konturem nie są one dobre! Nawet jeśli już ktoś będzie miał za sobą etap krzywych puców, a będą wręcz przeciwnie idealnie wymiarowe, nadal nie ma gwarancji, że cieniowanie bez konturu się uda (a oto przykry przykład, gdzie twarz jest wgnieciona). Sama nadal rozwijam w bardzo wolnym tempie technikę bezkonturową i daleko mi do przeciętnego obrazka. Ale wystarczy użalania się nade mną. Jeśli Ami chce nauczyć się rysować ślicznie, musi zacząć od kartki i papieru i tam cwiczyc, cwiczyc, cwiczyc. W międzyczasie warto też sprawdzac swoje umiejętności na komputerze, ale jak już wiele razy mówiłam, kartka to podstawa i bez niej możemy się powoływać tylko na bazy. Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 13:57, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Agness oczywiście nie miałam na myśli tego że twoje zdanie jest złe, słuchajcie mnie. W mojej wypowiedzi piszę to co ja uważam, a uważam że nie jest tak źle jak to opisałaś. Mam osobiście inne odczucia niż ty i to napisałam, nie wiem czemu dopatrzyłaś się w mojej wypowiedzi tego co opisałaś wyżej, chyba szukałaś tego trochę na siłę. Niemniej jednak to nie jest miejsce na tego typu dyskusje tylko na uzasadnianie swojego głosu, zrobiłyśmy to, praca nie przejdzie, trudno. Fretkoid (dyskusja) 14:47, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) |-|Pinkie Nataniella 250px Zgłaszam również rysunek przedstawiając Pinkie Pie w wersji chibi do galerii dla niej. Nata (dyskusja) 17:14, 23 lip, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za 21:34, 23 lip, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:07, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) #Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 13:57, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) # Mnie tam odpowiada Rani19xx http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|''Tablica wiadomości]] 07:52, sie 5, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Jestem przeciw, moim zdaniem chibi Pinkie wypada kiepsko przy wstawionej wyżej Fluttershy, dość niedbale. Wykonanie Fluttershy też nie zachwyca, rzucają się w oczy błędy jak choćby za gruba noga a jednak ostateczne odczucie mam takie że to Pinkie prezentuje się gorzej. Patrzę na te prace od dłużej chwili i nie bardzo wiem co mi nie gra, no ale zaufam swoim odczuciom. Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:07, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) |-|Applejack Nikita2004 250px Robiłam go dawno temu przez godzinę. Nikita2004 (dyskusja) 13:08, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Uzasadnię '''swój' głos przeciw - anatomia mi się nie podoba, niestarannie jest to zrobione. W sumie nie ma w tym obrazku dużo pozytywów. Radziłabym dalej ćwiczyć. Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|''Tablica wiadomości]] 14:09, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Przeciw 15:15, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 13:21, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 14:09, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Nikita2004 250px Robiłam to 2 godz Nikita2004 (dyskusja) 15:35, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Przeciw 20:48, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 20:13, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) #Wersja z 20:21, lip 18, 2014 (edytuj)(anuluj edycję) Sarnna (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) (→‎Zgłoszenia: przeciw, więc po prostu usunę) następna edycja → |-|Liga Znaczkowa AgnessAngel 250px Chciałabym zgłosić ten obrazek do galerii Znaczkowej Ligi. 00:09, lip 8, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 08:23, lip 8, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 19:24, lip 8, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:26, lip 10, 2014 (UTC) |-|Inne postacie Nataniella 250px Dyskusja Zgłaszam obrazek przedstawiający Vinyl do Galerii dla postaci epizodycznych i postaci tła. Nata (dyskusja) 22:28, lip 01, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za 11:46, lip 02, 2014 (UTC) # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]]11:48, lip 02, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 22:48, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Amiiś :3 250px (Jakby ktoś pytał) Jest to DJ Pon 3. Jest zima, śnieg, a Di Dżi ma na sobie dziwny golfik :U Praca mało kolorowa. Jeszcze nie widziałam takiej, więc postanowiłam, że będę wyjątkowa :3. [[User:Amiiś_:3|'Ami :3']] [[Message_Wall:Amiiś_:3|'Dyskusja']] • • 22:09, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja : Te "efekty" powodują, iż dla mnie praca wygląda na niedokończoną, choć kreska jest bardzo ładna. 10:42, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Zgadzam się, napackane kolory wyglądają jakbyś dopiero zaczynała kolorować. Też niefajnie wchodzą na linie, co tworzy tylko niechlujny wizerunek. Nawet nie poznałam że to jest Vinyl, póki nie przeczytałam tytułu. Poza tym jeśli praca jest niepokolorowana, to nie powinna miec białego tła? Bo tak jak wchodzę w stronę zgłoszeń to kucyk jest w kwiatki. Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 11:33, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Niestety popieram Panie powyżej. Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 15:38, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Przeciw 10:42, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 11:33, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 15:38, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Fretkoid (dyskusja) 13:53, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Nataniella 250px Dyskusja Nata (dyskusja) 19:03, 20 lip, 2014 (UTC) Zgłaszam rysunek przedstawiający Octavię do Galerii dla Kucyków Tła i Postaci epizodycznych. Głosowanie # Za 19:05, lip 20, 2014 (UTC) # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 17:59, lip 20, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 21:11, lip 20, 2014 (UTC) Nikita2004 250px Chciałabym zgłośić moją Octavię. Rysiałam to jakieś 3 tygodnie bo nie mam aż tak wielkiego talentu co widać po moich poprzednich pracach. Tamte robiłam ok. 2-3 godz.Sami widzieliśćie skutki tak krótkiego rysowania. Dyskusja Droga Saro Mam resztę Mane 6, dzielną Do i Vinyla lecz muszę je jeszcze dopracować --Nikita (dyskusja) 14:29, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 20:06, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) # Za, jakie masz inne prace robione od kilku tygodni? Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 10:15, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) # Za 12:38, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) |-|Bronie Amiiś :3 250px W końcu skończyłam. Jak dla mnie moja najładniejsza praca na kompie :)) Nie, nie ma znaczka :U [[User:Amiiś_:3|'Ami :3']] [[Message_Wall:Amiiś_:3|'Dyskusja']] • • 17:25, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja :Nie podoba mi się pyszczek, jest zdecydowanie zbyt mocno "wcięty". 10:40, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Pyszczek jedno, drażni mnie również jej... zad ;-;. Ogólnie anatomia ciała i jej głowa są dosyć kiepskie, ale... Tragedii nie ma, od biedy moim zdaniem przejdzie. Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 11:33, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Szkoda, że to od biedy przejdzie, choć obrazek pod spodem gdyby został pokolorowany byłby o niebo lepszy, ten kucyk, też wcale nie przypomina Bronie Vicky jak dla mnie, poznać da się tylko po kolorach, ale niech będzie jak uważacie, wszystko zależy od Igi. 18:38, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Mam inne zdanie, według mnie tutaj jest znacznie widoczne podobieństwo do Bronie (tylko kokardki nie ma), tamten obrazek nie przypomina nikogo i jest to kompletnie nietrafiony styl. Wolę w galerii zobaczyć próby starań porządnego kuca niż kiepski, niezachęcający eksperyment. Nawet jeśli pokolorowany, nadal jest ta nieprzyjemna czarna rozmoczona kreska. Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 16:50, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Ja jestem przeciwna obydwu obrazom, Ala powinna rysiać na kartce, jeśli chce by obrazki dostawały się do galerii. Rysianie na kartce wychodzi jej duuuuuużo lepiej, nad digitalami musi jeszcze popracować. 18:54, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ami, nie zgodzę się że to twoja najładniejsza praca na kompie, tragedii ogromnej nie ma, no ale... pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Niemniej jednak przepuszczam, przynajmniej widać że to Bronie Fretkoid (dyskusja) 13:53, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za Rani d'Omi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości'']] 17:59, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw 10:38, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 11:33, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 13:53, lip 7, 2014 (UTC)